The generally increasing and unpredictably fluctuating costs of vehicle fuels, for example automobile fuels, have impacted both private consumers and commercial businesses. Not only have fuel prices risen steadily over the long term at rates that significantly exceed the general cost of living, but fuel prices also suffer significant short-term fluctuations due both to predictable and unpredictable market forces.
Long-term, steady increases in fuel prices result from a variety of influencing factors, including growing dpletion of fossil fuels, increasing costs associated with locating and developing raw fuel materials, increasing pricing demands made by oil-producing countries, and others as will be known to the reader.
Short-term price fluctuations in fuel prices can result from both predictable and unpredictable events. Summer travel is an example of a predictable market demand event that typically causes the price of vehicle fuel to fluctuate upwards at a time when the increased cost has the most significant effect on a typical purchaser. National and international conflicts and political unrests in and amongst oil-producing countries are examples of unpredictable events that often produce unexpected and volatile increases in crude and hence processed fuel products.
These price fluctuations have significantly impacted many purchasers. Automobile drivers find the cost of fuel prohibitive for both business commuting and optional travel. Airlines have been forced to significantly increase the cost of air transportation to accommodate rising fuel prices. Service providers dependent on fuel prices, for example taxis, trucking services, package delivery services and others have all been forced to increase prices to accommodate rising fuel prices.
Many consumers and commercial fuel users have taken significant steps to control or diminish their fuel consumption. More fuel-efficient vehicles have become available and put into use. Unnecessary travel or fuel usage may be curtailed. Carpooling and the use of public transportation have increased. These “green,” environmentally friendly efforts may result in lower fuel usage and hence lower fuel costs. However, they do not protect against the ongoing, steady, long-term rise in fuel costs. Neither do they offer significant help against unpredictable, short-term fuel price fluctuations.
In general, it is quite difficult if not impossible for parties dependent on fuel costs to plan and budget accurately and appropriately for the ever-changing price of fuel, particularly vehicle fuel. Some parties have engaged in pre-purchase programs of automotive fuel, which is stored at specified filling stations for subsequent pick-up and use by the parties. Such action require purchase and storage of the fuel, and require the parties to pick up the fuel from the storage location. For large, sophisticated commercial practitioners, hedging is another method of controlling the future cost of a commodity.